


Proclivities

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Bisexual Male Character, Dominance, Explicit Language, F/M, Humiliation, Humor, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, One Shot, Public Sex, Sequel, Shopping, Stalking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/677172">For His Own Good</a>. One night with Jiraiya, and Orochimaru was stalking him already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proclivities

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : This fic is a humble sequel to what was the only Jiraiya x Orochimaru fanfic I had ever written. Please keep in mind that I age-retarded the _Sannin_ in order to place them in the same class as Minato Namikaze, who was actually Jiraiya-sensei’s student in canon.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own _Naruto_ or anything associated to it beyond this fanfic.
> 
>  
> 
>  **NOTE: THIS WORK OF FANFICTION WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED TO ADULTFANFICTION.NET ON 8 AUGUST 2010**.

It had been one week.  
  
One week since Jiraiya had taken Orochimaru to his home and argued with him some more before stripping him down and humiliating him, sodomizing him, and then fucking him so ferociously that Orochimaru cried from the intensity. He didn’t know which way was up afterward, even when he was being shoved into the back seat of a cab with cum still drying on his face and in his hair.  
  
It had been a bizarre night, made more bizarre by the fact that Orochimaru, upon entering the door of his home later, was still so aroused that he managed to masturbate himself to orgasm  _again,_  calling out the writer’s name in a strangled breath before falling into a coma-like sleep on the floor.  
  
He woke up late the next morning sore, newly-aroused, reeking of sex and bitterly disgusted with himself.  
  
Jiraiya’s dick seemed to have short-circuited Orochimaru’s mind. He saw the white-haired man’s face in and on everything—in his toilet, on the wall of his shower, and even in his bowl of soggy breakfast cereal. The man had left no part of Orochimaru’s pale, lithe body untouched, and the dark-haired man could still feel him all over. The phantom sound of that sinful baritone saying utterly dirty things was a running commentary in Orochimaru’s mind that he couldn’t shut off.  
  
And if all that wasn’t bad enough, he walked as though Jiraiya’s erect, circus side-show appendage was still lodged deeply inside of him, a phantom sensation that threatened to keep him in a perpetual state of arousal.  
  
That Neanderthal Jiraiya had serviced him so…thoroughly. It was strange, because Orochimaru believed his sexual comfort zone began where most of them ended. It occurred to him that Jiraiya had to have researched every single detail of every word of smut he’d ever written. The man had given Orochimaru a taste of something he desperately wanted,  _needed,_  and had the dark-haired man fiending for it in no time at all.  
  
This was why Orochimaru found himself inside a not-so-local grocery store, stalking the white-haired man and his very blonde, very buxom companion with a scowl. The two made quite the domesticated image as they strolled the aisles together, he decided. Jiraiya pushed a shopping cart, intermittently stopping to grab random items from the shelves to put into it, all the while chatting in hushed tones to his companion.  
  
 _Lady Tsunade._  Of course Orochimaru knew the beautiful, top-heavy politician; she was a standout member of their class, like Minato, and had carried on a ‘friendship with benefits’-style relationship with Jiraiya for a number of years.  
  
Jealousy flared as Orochimaru watched the two of them turn right at the end of the aisle. He moved across the opposite end and peered around the other corner in time to see the lady follow her breasts into the next aisle.  
  
The two were an ideal match of oversized body parts, Orochimaru mused bitterly, remembering the rumor he once heard that she boasted a double-H cup.  
  
What the hell were they doing together? Orochimaru had gotten the distinct impression the night of the fundraiser that they were no longer engaged in the ‘mattress mambo’ with each other. Not to mention the white-haired man’s surprising defection to bisexuality. Orochimaru had wondered after that night if the two events were related. It was one of many thoughts that had pestered him for the past seven days.  
  
He needed a shopping basket. Pride demanded he at least pretend he had a reason other than his obsession with Jiraiya for being spotted in the same grocery store as they.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
“You know, I appreciate you dragging yourself from the nicest part of town to hang out with me today”, Jiraiya informed Tsunade with a smile. “No matter what has happened between us, you’ve always been a good friend to me.”  
  
“Yes, well, you might not be saying that in a second.” Tsunade gestured silently to Jiraiya before creeping to the end of the aisle. She could have sworn she saw the topic of their discussion watching them! She peered around the corner, confirming her suspicions before moving back. She turned to Jiraiya then, who had followed her with his cart.  
  
“Now’s your chance to come clean”, she announced cryptically. Jiraiya furrowed his brows at her. Tsunade jerked her head and motioned for him to look around the corner.  
  
Jiraiya peeked around the corner. It only took a second to spot Orochimaru standing near a register, bent forward as though looking for something on the floor.  
  
Jiraiya smiled big. He knew the grocery store they were in was on the other end of town from where Orochimaru lived. Knowing the man the way Jiraiya did, it meant that there was a better-than-average chance the dark-haired man had followed him there.  
  
Obsessive stalker tendencies notwithstanding, that meant Jiraiya’s anxiety over what had occurred between the two men the previous weekend was pointless. That Orochimaru probably liked it and wanted more.  
  
That was good news for Jiraiya. He liked it too, a realization that had shocked him into calling his old friend Lady Tsunade for her counsel on the matter.  
  
Jiraiya felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back. “I’m going to go talk to him”, Tsunade informed him.  
  
“Don’t do that!” Jiraiya exclaimed. “You know he hates women. Besides, you’ll just scare him with those jumblies of yours.”  
  
“Oh, stop it”, Tsunade responded with a wave of her hand. “I’m just going to have a little fun with him. The confession part is up to  _you,_  Romeo.”  
  
Jiraiya watched her go with a sigh. She was right. He needed to talk to Orochimaru about what had transpired between them. And it had to happen before another week went by.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Orochimaru moved away quickly, ignoring the glances of other patrons as he navigated through the store until he found a stack of hand baskets near a register. He bent forward and picked up a green one. As he straightened to full height, he was beset by the sound of a gravelly female voice.  
  
“Orochimaru”, the blonde declared with smugness.  
  
The dark-haired man turned toward the sound of his former classmate’s voice, careful to school his expression to impassivity. “Lady Tsunade. What a pleasant surprise”, he greeted with feigned congeniality. At 26, she was a striking vision of femininity: flawless skin, hazel eyes, pouty mouth, and a slim physique endowed with cleavage that even the most pious person could not ignore. She was remarkable, a direct descendant of royalty on her father’s side and a member of Hiruzen Sarutobi’s hand-picked round table of political advisors.  
  
Orochimaru hated her at that moment. Not for her pedigree or her achievements; the misogynist in him had never considered her an actual competitor in college, and back then he found her taste in bedmates an abominable reflection of her judgment.  
  
Of course, that was before her bedmate had gotten his hands on  _him._  
  
The two eyed one another silently, eyes alight with unidentified emotion until Tsunade spoke.  
  
“Fancy meeting you here.”  
  
“Likewise.”  
  
“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”  
  
“I suppose.”  
  
“Shopping for something specific?”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“So what are you doing these days?”  
  
“I work for a privately-funded research organization.”  
  
“Researching what?”  
  
“Nothing that should interest Sarutobi, I’m certain.”  
  
“You’d be surprised, Orochimaru.” The ponytailed blond moved closer then, startling the pale, dark-haired man. He willed himself not to shrink back from the intimidating protrusions of flesh on her chest.  
  
“Precious little goes on in this town that he doesn’t find out about”, she assured him with a knowing smile.  
  
 _Bitch._  Orochimaru didn’t need to know women to know when he was being mocked by one. He had the feeling Lady Tsunade was gloating. Why didn’t she just take Jiraiya and leave him alone?  
  
“Well…don’t you two look cozy?”  
  
The spine-tingling baritone was back. Orochimaru blinked slowly, trying like hell not to react visibly to the approach of the man who had haunted his existence for the past week.  
  
Piercing dark eyes shifted to the dark-haired man. “Orochimaru, if I didn’t know better I’d swear you were flirting with our Lady Tsunade.”  
  
 _I could say the same for you, you bastard!_  “Fortunately for us all, your brain is not completely useless.” Orochimaru took his opportunity and moved away from Lady Tsunade. “The lady and… _her girls_  and I were just catching up”, he finished, gesturing with an errant wave of his hand toward Tsunade’s breasts.  
  
For a moment the trio stood, glancing at one another.  
  
Orochimaru was baffled. Why were they standing in front of the grocery store smirking at him that way? Were they expecting him to say something? Or would this be the part where they officially informed him that Jiraiya had found their night together so distasteful that it had driven him back into her forgiving arms? Damn them both, why didn’t they just quit torturing him and get to the point?  
  
Lady Tsunade cleared her throat. “Well, arguably this has been the most awkward moment I’ve had in the company of two gentlemen in weeks, but I think it’s time for me to go. Jiraiya”, she concluded, turning to him, “don’t forget what we talked about.” With a wink aimed at Orochimaru she was gone in a cloud of expensive perfume.  
  
The two men watched as she strutted away, her long ponytails bouncing off each breast, to the appreciative glances of male and female shoppers alike.  
  
“That woman sure knows how to work a room”, Jiraiya commented, shaking his head.  
  
Orochimaru looked at Jiraiya, willing himself to remain calm. “How nice for her”, he droned in response.  
  
Jiraiya looked at Orochimaru. There was something in the man’s expression, something he was trying to conceal, that the white-haired man couldn’t quite place.  
  
“Well, you certainly heal faster than I expected. You’re not limping at all anymore”, he told him, hoping to draw out the cause of that thinly-concealed expression.  
  
Memories of their night together threatened to make Orochimaru blush, but he managed to fight it off. “I didn’t notice  _the lady_  limping either. Perhaps you are not as talented as you once were.”  
  
He turned and moved toward an aisle. They were practically on stage in their current location, and Orochimaru wasn’t in need of that kind of attention. He was in the store at all due to a need for attention of quite a different kind.  
  
 _Gotcha._  Jiraiya was relieved. Knowing that Orochimaru had stalked him to the store, and was jealous of seeing him there with Lady Tsunade, meant there was no conflict. There was no need for confession, other than to inform Orochimaru that he hadn’t actually taken up with Lady Tsunade that way again.  
  
He pushed his cart down the bread aisle behind Orochimaru. He would clear up the misunderstanding when the moment was right. “What are you doing?” he asked.  
  
“What  _the rest of us_  do in a grocery store. I’m shopping”, Orochimaru answered sarcastically as he randomly picked items from the shelves. “What should I be doing?”  
  
“Thanking me for last weekend maybe?” Jiraiya answered as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
This time Orochimaru couldn’t fight off the blush. “Don’t hold your breath waiting for that”, he responded, then paused in his movements. “On second thought, do.”  
  
Jiraiya moved closer to his dark-haired companion, deliberately crowding him. He had height and bulk on Orochimaru that he knew the man found intimidating--and arousing. Humiliation, intimidation, domination; it was what Orochimaru craved.  
  
“If I did that”, Jiraiya responded in his bedroom voice, “then who would be left to satisfy your …proclivities?”  
  
Orochimaru shivered while his dick sprang to life inside his underwear. Never, ever in all his life had anything made the word “proclivities” seem so illicit.  
  
“I was doing just fine in that department before you came along, asshole”, the dark-haired man hissed. God help him, his dick was  _hard._  He stood facing the shelves, trying to conceal his arousal from other shoppers.  
  
“If by that you mean you developed calluses jerking off to unproductive erotic fantasies about Minato Namikaze, then yes, I agree”, Jiraiya responded.  
  
The white-haired man was too close. Orochimaru inhaled his scent with each breath. Jiraiya’s long, wild hair was close enough for him to reach out and touch. He remembered how that hair tickled his skin as Jiraiya thrust into him without anything remotely resembling mercy. He remembered the screaming, the pain, the cum splattered everywhere…  
  
By God, his dick was  _straining._  It was ridiculous that Jiraiya could do this to him, in public, without laying a finger on him. He was such a whore for him after only one encounter.  
  
Orochimaru gripped his basket tightly with both hands as his breathing sped up. “I don’t need you or your dick, you reptile!” he hissed. “Go away. Go back to your little cock-cove and fuck the rest of this town like you’ve  _been_  doing since collmph—“  
  
Jiraiya’s big hand pressed hard against Orochimaru’s mouth, effectively halting his hissing tirade. The big man moved in even closer then, pressing his body against the dark-haired man’s side, his mouth at his companion’s ear.  
  
The basket Orochimaru held was forced into the hand on his opposite side before he dropped it to the floor with a clatter. He quickly placed the nearest shelf in a death grip, seeking purchase for his quivering body and needing to do something,  _anything_  with his hands to keep from rubbing himself to a quick completion in front of God and little children.  
  
“Is that why you popped up here today, in a grocery store that happens to be in my neighborhood?” Jiraiya purred into his ear. “Is that why you’re huddled against the shelves right now trying to hide your restless dick from everyone else?”  
  
Jiraiya lowered his voice to a teasing whisper. “Is that why I can feel how hot you are, smell how excited you are--because you don’t need me?”  
  
Orochimaru closed his eyes. His stimulated body shivered all over. Sweat broke out on his brow as he breathed hard and fast through his nose into that big hand over his mouth, wondering who would be watching when he came in his pants.  
  
“I. know. what. you. need”, Jiraiya stressed into the man’s ear, making him squirm. “And I’m going to give it to you  _again,_  Orochimaru.”  
  
 _Oh God,_  the dark-haired man thought.  _I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum right now with this asshole’s hand covering my mouth._  
  
“You’re ready to burst, aren’t you?” Jiraiya purred. “When you cum, you’ll have to leave this grocery store with a humongous stain on your pants that everyone will see. What on Earth will people think?”  
  
The image of the humiliating stain planted in his mind proved to be Orochimaru’s tipping point. He gave a strained moan behind Jiraiya’s hand, his body jerking as he spilled hot seed beneath his clothing.  
  
“Look what you’ve  _done_ ”, Jiraiya accused in that bedroom voice. “Now you’re going to come home with me and strip, get down on your hands and knees and clean up the mess you made in those pants  _with your tongue, and your hair_.”  
  
Jiraiya gently pressed his lips to the shell of Orochimaru’s ear, smirking at the way the man’s body jerked in response to his words. “Afterward we’ll have a little talk. You and I need to come to an understanding.”  
  
Jiraiya lowered the hand on Orochimaru’s mouth and stepped back.  
  
Cold, sobering air crept between their bodies, causing another full-body shiver in Orochimaru. He stared at the hot mess in his pants before turning to look at the man responsible.  
  
“You pig!” he hissed. True to Jiraiya’s word, Orochimaru’s orgasm had burdened his pants with a dark stain. It wasn’t helping that the prospect of going back with Jiraiya to his condo to ‘clean it up’ and ‘talk’ was keeping Orochimaru’s cock in a semi-erect state in spite of it.  
  
Jiraiya smirked at the image before him. Orochimaru’s indignance was an expression of his arousal, he understood, and a needful cry for more humiliation.  
  
He was only too willing to accommodate him.  
  
Jiraiya walked around Orochimaru to where the basket rested on the floor. While Orochimaru watched him, he picked it up and took it back to his cart, where he placed it inside.  
  
“What are you doing?” Orochimaru asked, lowering his hands from the shelf.  
  
“I’m going to check out”, Jiraiya answered calmly as he turned the cart around.  
  
Orochimaru huffed indignantly behind him. “If you think I’ll wait while you stand in line at the register, then you’re as big an  _idiot_  as you’ve always been!”  
  
Orochimaru moved to go around Jiraiya and out of the grocery store. Was the man daft? Did he really expect Orochimaru to stand in a line of shoppers to ring up a box of Little Debbie oatmeal pies and a loaf of potato bread, reeking of and stained by his own cum?  
  
Did the spiky-haired porn hack  _really_  believe Orochimaru would lower himself to  _that_ , just so Jiraiya would take him home and fuck him again?  
  
Orochimaru’s thoughts were rudely interrupted by a big hand reaching into his hair, yanking him back hard. His eyes grew wide and his breath caught. He felt his cock harden, rubbing against his wet clothing.  
  
Patrons in the aisle started in shock at what they saw, but said nothing. Orochimaru felt himself blush.  
  
“Don’t make this more humiliating for yourself”, Jiraiya warned, and then smiled slyly. “On second thought, do.”


End file.
